


Anatomy Lesson

by LokiismyfavouriteAvenger



Series: Doctor Laing's Workplace Adventures [1]
Category: Doctor Laing, High-Rise (2015), Robert Laing - Fandom
Genre: Anatomy lesson, Clothed Sex, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Doctor Laing smut, F/M, Filth, First Time, Hospital Smut, Kinda, Laing helps a student out, Late Bloomer, Loss of Virginity, Medical Kink, Naughty Doctor, PWP, Porn, Porn Logic, Professor smut, SMUTTY SMUT, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a little bit, doctor smut, filthy filth, genitalia, popping her cherry, porn with a little plot, professor student, that was a weird tag, tights ripping, tiny plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger/pseuds/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger
Summary: Robert Laing helps out one of his female students.
Relationships: Doctor Laing/OFC, Doctor Robert Laing/OFC, Robert Laing/OFC
Series: Doctor Laing's Workplace Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637353
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	Anatomy Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Laingsters, we're back!! You didn't think I was done with our dearest Doctor already, did you? Ha!  
> Seriously, I can't stop writing him, he's just so..... inspiring. 
> 
> My first loss of virginity story! 
> 
> I googled some weird stuff for this one...
> 
> This is the start of another series, taking place at Laing's workplace, the hospital. It obviously won't be as closely connected to his life at the high rise, but well... we have Laing. 
> 
> Other titles were "Mary's Cherry" or "Virgin Mary"....
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Many thanks @we_dreamerz for beta-ing!

Doctor Laing was a busy man. Not only was he a well-known physician, he also held lectures for medical students and did the occasional dissection for them. Usually, he got along well with his students, but in this course, there were a few who irritated him a great deal, especially the young man who happened to live in the same building as him. He’d seen the little shit at a few parties and had always been careful to maintain a certain sense of dignity when the boy was around. 

There was also a shy woman among them who seemed to be the lowest in their pecking order. Laing admired her for sticking with the subject and not quitting, but he also couldn’t stop wondering why she did this to herself. She was brilliant, that was out of the question, but she was also a bit mousy and seemingly very… tightly wound. She was often at the receiving end of nasty jokes from her fellow students and Laing had to call them out on it more than once per lecture. 

This time, they had been especially cruel, after one of the guys had apparently found out about her still being a virgin at the age of 22. She’d blushed furiously and Laing had seen the tears in her eyes. He’d thrown two of the perpetrators out of his lecture, but he couldn't but feel as though he could do more. 

Robert Laing had always had a dirty mind. He tried to hide it and mostly succeeded, though lately, his thoughts were especially dirty. He couldn’t help the inappropriate thoughts his vivid imagination had come up with. The idea of deflowering Mary Campbell got him hard and he was glad he could hide his erection behind his desk and cover it with his white coat. 

After the lecture, she’d asked for a meeting with him in his office. It hadn’t been easy to get rid of the sordid ideas swirling through his brain and he’d stroked himself off in the men’s room to take the edge off previous to the meeting.

He was sitting at his desk when one of his part-time secretaries, Baby – short for Barbara – announced Miss Campbell. With a nod, he had her come in.

“Have a seat, Miss Campbell. How can I help you?”

She wore a grey skirt, tights, a blue blouse that complimented her big blue eyes. Her dirty blonde hair was shoulder length, the look going for modern yet managing to fail and just looking a bit undone and unkempt. 

She was obviously nervous, kneading her fingers and fidgeting. 

“I’m sorry to waste some of your precious time, Doctor Laing, but I… I need your opinion on my medical studies. I’m wondering if I should maybe give up and do something else, instead of becoming a physician,” she said, the words tumbling from her mouth quickly. 

Laing drew up an eyebrow. They had finally managed to bring her to the edge. This wouldn’t do. 

“Miss Campbell, first of all, I’m honored that you’ve come to me with your question. I have to say, you don’t strike me as a person who gives up on anything easily, so I’m a bit surprised. Your marks are some of the best, you’re one of the top students in your course and I’d be lying if I said you dropping out of this wouldn’t be a serious loss for the medical profession,” he stated. It was the truth. She would be a brilliant doctor one day. 

Mary looked down at her lap. 

“I… I don’t know if I can keep doing this, though. The others are… not very nice to me,” she said, her voice small. 

Laing leaned forward in his chair.

“Is this about Mister Simmons and his mocking of you today?” he asked.

She nodded.

“Yes. It wasn’t the first time they made fun of me that way, just the first time they did it like this during a lecture. I… Uhm… Maybe this is too private, but I’d rather be open about it. I do not care much for the concept of virginity, the idea of losing it as being something important or sacred. I just… didn’t see the necessity so far, yet their comments today hurt worse than I thought they would,” she paused, then looked up, almost shocked.

“I’m terribly sorry Doctor Laing, I shouldn’t talk about this to you. It’s… I’m… I would have looked for someone to… take it from me if I just knew how to approach a man about it. I mean… you can’t really walk up to anyone in a bar and just ask them to be your first, can you,” she said, blushing a bit.

Laing chuckled. 

“That would be a bit forward, yes,” he said, eying her closely. 

She looked ready to leave, but something was keeping her seated. He knew he could lose his job about this, but the thought of her tight virginal cunt caused his trousers to strain.

To hell with it, he had to give this a try. 

“So, you’re saying, Miss Campbell, that you would like to lose your virginity, you just don’t know how to find anyone for the job?” he asked, fixating her with his gaze. 

She looked at him with her big eyes, swallowed hard, then nodded. 

“Yes, pretty much, Doctor Laing,” she replied. The husky way with which she said his name got him even harder. 

“Then I have an offer to make. Mind you, your answer doesn’t influence your studies in the least. If you should decline, this won’t be held against you in the slightest. Miss Campbell, I offer to take your virginity. It would, of course, have to stay between us, but you’d be rid of it and I promise, I can make it a rather pleasurable experience for you. You do not have to decide right away, we can set a date if you like,” he said, getting more excited than he had expected. A small voice in his head was screaming at him that he risked losing his job for a pussy, but he didn’t listen. He tried to seem calmer than he really was. 

She stared at him and he half expected for her to jump up and leave, insulted and enraged. Instead, she licked her lips and nodded.

“I don’t need time to decide. I accept. Please, Doctor Laing, deflower me.”

She said the words, blushing, but she seemed determinate. He felt his cock jump.

“Very well then. When would be convenient for you?” he asked. He wanted to give her more time, to re-think the whole thing, though he feared she would come to her senses and back out. However, her answer surprised him. Pleasantly. 

“I’m free now, Doctor Laing,” she said, looking straight at him. 

He held her gaze for a moment, then nodded briefly. 

“Please remain seated, Miss Campbell,” he said while getting up. 

He opened the door and exchanged a few words with his secretary. As the only access to his office was through his secretaries’ office, he made sure that Baby left early today. He knew the little trollop was more than happy about it, he’d have to have a word with her about her work ethics at some point. He smirked, looking forward to that “talk”.

As soon as Baby was out of the door, Laing locked the outer door to the secretaries’ office and returned to his own, closing the second door on the way. 

Miss Campbell was looking at him wide-eyed. 

“If you’re having second thoughts, that’s fine by me, you just have to say the word,” he addressed her. 

She shook her head. He leaned against his desk casually, next to her chair, looking down at her.

“Alright then. Tell me about your experiences. How far have you gone?” he asked. 

“Uhm, well, I’ve kissed. Some fumbling while clothed. Masturbation. Nothing more,” she replied. 

Laing nodded. She swallowed hard, then her eyes wandered down his body and came to rest on the obvious bulge at the front of his trousers. She looked back at his face again.

“Of course, I know the theory. I mean, I’m a medical student after all. I know what happens, I’ve just never… done it.”

“We’ll take it slow, step by step then. If at any point you feel overwhelmed and want to stop, just say so. I don’t want to pressure you into anything,” he stated. 

She nodded her consent.

“Alright then. We should probably get started,” he said, offering her his hand. She took it and he pulled her up from the chair, then led her to the doctor’s couch that was placed against the wall. She hopped on and he placed himself between her spread legs. 

He brought her hands up and had her wrap them around his neck. His fingers were stroking her cheek softly, tipping her chin up. 

“Let’s start with a kiss,” he murmured before pressing his lips to hers. He started slowly, poking at her lips with his tongue, and as soon as she opened her mouth, he conquered it, biting softly at her lower lip. 

Their tongues played with each other and he could tell she’d done this before. She was a bit too eager, but overall, it wasn’t a bad kiss. He withdrew from her soon, though, wanting to move things along. He took a step back and pulled off his coat, hanging it over the back of his chair. 

Mary started fumbling with the buttons of her blouse, but he stopped her with a hand over hers.

“Let me,” he said, before slowly starting to slip button after button through the holes. His fingers brushed against her breasts and he savored her sharp intake of breath. Once the blouse was open, he helped her take it off. She only wore a bra underneath, nothing more. 

Laing carefully cupped her breasts, softly massaging them. She threw back her head and moaned. He started to kiss her neck while working one hand inside her bra cup, his fingers finding her already erect nipple. He played with it, gentle strokes of the pad of his finger while his other hand wandered to her back to open the bra.

Her hands flew to his shoulders to keep her upright as soon as she was relieved of that piece of underwear. Laing kissed his way down to her breasts, licking at one nipple while caressing the other one with his fingers. 

Suddenly, he had an idea and pulled back, looking at the panting, half naked woman in front of him. She’d laid back onto the couch by now, so he was towering over her.

“You’re a good student, Miss Campbell. Now, tell me about sexual stimulation. What happens when a woman is aroused?” he asked. 

She stared back at him for a moment. He brought his hand up to her breast and lightly twisted her nipple. She gasped.

“Uhm… her… nipples grow hard. Vaginal lubrication starts, she gets wet. Her vagina enlarges, and… ah! Her… clitoris and… uh… labia are swelling due to… ah! Increase in blood flow,” she stammered while Laing was again busying himself with her breasts. 

He kissed her right nipple and licked over it, then spoke against her breast, his breath caressing the still wet tip.

“Very well. Other symptoms?”

“Ah… ehm… blood pressure, pulse ah! and breathing increase as well,” she replied breathlessly. 

“Exactly, Miss Campbell. I myself can testify to your nipples growing hard. Would you mind if I were to test whether or not you are wet?” he asked, his voice husky. 

The young woman looked at him with big, round eyes before shaking her head.

“No, Doctor Laing, please, see for yourself,” she replied. 

He nodded.

“Good, good, I will,” he said before kissing her again, his hands both pushing her skirt upwards. Her tights were in the way, though. 

“Miss Campbell, are you fond of these? Were they expensive?” he asked against her lips, pinching the fabric. 

“No, Doctor Laing, they weren’t. But why… ah!” she gasped when he ripped a hole into the crotch of her legwear before palming her pussy.

“Why, Miss Campbell, you are soaked! Positively soaked!” he stroked up and down the wet middle of her slit, feeling the warmth and wetness from her core. 

“Yes, Doctor Laing,” she breathed. 

He worked a finger past the fabric of her panties, touching her skin. She twitched, gasping. 

“I’d say you’re definitely aroused. Let’s take this one step further,” he mumbled into the valley between her breasts just before pushing his middle finger slowly inside of her. 

She threw her head back with a groan.

“Have you ever had something inside you? Hm?” he asked, slowly pulling his finger out of her warmth before pushing it back in.

“Yes, Doctor Laing. My fingers. But nothing else,” she replied, panting.

“Your fingers? And how many of them?” he asked, still keeping up a very slow, torturous rhythm.

“Just two. Two fingers,” she whispered, and he hummed appreciatingly.

“Very well. Let’s see…” he whispered before adding another finger.

She was pressing her pelvis against his hand by now, trying to heighten the friction, but he wouldn’t let her. He wasn’t leaning down anymore but stood upright, his hand working her wetness while the other wandered to her stomach to keep her in place, pressing down slightly on her abdomen. The fingers of that hand made their way towards her clit and soon, he was rubbing tight little circles on the sensitive nub.

He was looking at the spot where his fingers disappeared into her tightness, coming out covered in her slick.

Mary was keening, obviously enjoying his ministrations. He carefully started scissoring his fingers before he added a third one. She bucked her hips with a loud moan.

“Yes, Miss Campbell, open up for me. Take my fingers, just like you’re going to take my cock soon,” he said with his husky voice. He had to keep himself from just pulling himself from his trousers and fucking her senseless, but this would be worth the wait, he knew.

She moaned again, trying to fuck back against his hand, but he held her steady. He knew she was close, but he wanted her to cum on his cock. Laing had another idea. He withdrew his hands from her and fumbled with his trousers, pulling them down enough so his already hard and leaking length could spring free.

She was staring at him, eyes wide.

“Now, Miss Campbell, I want you to point out the different parts of the erect penis. Can you do that for me?” he asked.

She looked up at his face briefly, then scooted towards the edge of the couch, carefully wrapping one hand around his shaft. He hissed, it felt so good!

She took a deep breath, then started to tease him softly with her pointer finger.

“This is the shaft, with the corpora cavernosa inside. Of course, there are veins and the urethra as well. Down here on the underside is the corpus spongiosa. This is the glans. The meatus and here the foreskin. Back here the root of the penis, the scrotum and… the perineum,” she explained while carefully tracing the parts mentioned. 

She surprised him by actually pressing her finger against his perineum and he twitched with a gasp. That was when Laing decided to take back the reins. He softly took her hand and moved it away from his center.

“Very well, Miss Campbell. I see you’ve learned your anatomy. Would you mind laying back now? I’ll just grab a condom and be with you in a moment,” he said in his best doctor’s voice, and she nodded. It was terribly filthy and gave him a huge thrill.

Laing thanked all the Gods available for the condom samples he had in his office. He returned to her with the latex already covering his throbbing erection. She’d laid back on the couch and he slowly crawled atop of her, kissing her breasts on the way. 

When he reached her mouth, he kissed her passionately. She responded, their tongues fighting for dominance. 

“Are you ready for me?” he asked against her neck, nipping at the soft skin there.

“Yes,” she breathed, not much more than a whisper.

One of his hands dipped under her skirt again, caressing the inside of her thigh, wandering higher and higher.

“Are you sure?” he asked, teasing her.

She huffed in response.

“Yes!” she said firmly, and he smiled. 

With one hand, he positioned his cock at her opening, her panties still pushed out of the way. 

“Relax for me. Just relax. Let me in and take my cock,” he whispered as he shoved forwards slowly.

She gasped and groaned, but she was so wet and relaxed that there was no resistance and he slid in without a problem. The feeling was incredible. She was so tight, and he could feel her walls contracting around his length.

He kissed her forehead.

“You feel wonderful inside. So warm, so wet! And you’re taking me so well, letting me stretch you, wide open, accepting my cock. Enjoy, darling, just let go,” he whispered, and she whimpered when he pushed himself up on his forearms and pulled back a bit, just to push back in quickly. 

His speed gradually accelerated and soon, he was fucking her mercilessly with short, hard strokes. She brought her hands up, one buried into his hair while the other scratched at his shoulder. Her head was thrown back and she moaned. Suddenly, Laing pulled out. Her eyes flew open, confused, but he jumped of the couch and pulled her close to the edge.

He was standing between her spread legs now and pushed his cock back in. 

A loud groan left her lips and he couldn’t suppress a growl himself. He pulled her close by her thighs and set a quick, hard pace, plowing into her again and again, his balls slapping against her, the wet sounds of their connection truly obscene. 

He brought his hand down to her mound and his thump found her clit. He was close and he wanted her to come with him. 

“Come on, Miss Campbell, ah, come with me,” he whispered, and her moans grew louder and louder until a guttural groan together with her walls squeezing him tightly showed him that she’d reached her climax. 

With a moan, he followed her over the edge, his cock pulsing inside of her tight heat. 

He slowly pulled out and let her legs down. They were both panting hard. Just as he was about to ask her if she was alright, she giggled and sat up.

“That was sure something. Uhm… thank you, Doctor Laing,” she whispered, blushing and pulling down her skirt. 

“My pleasure,” he replied, getting rid of the condom and tucking himself back in. He was looking forward to a shower as soon as he returned home. He just hoped there would be water.

She got dressed quickly, mostly in silence. When she was ready to leave, she thanked him again. Laing opened the outer door for her and watched her walk down the corridor. 

Something in her gait was different, she seemed more confident. He was sure she’d be more than capable to fire back at Simmons the next time he teased her.


End file.
